Dragon's Game
by Acnologia13
Summary: When a mystery girl takes the precious people of the Dragon Slayers you can expect their reactions, however nothing is as it seems. The Dragon's Game is just the beginning and could very well determine the fate of both Dragons and humans alike. Please it give it a try. I don't own anything about Fairy Tail, only this plot.
1. Prologue

_My very first Fan fiction! Just to let you know I have absolutely no idea what I am doing. If you find any mistakes within this piece please tell me. Or just comment your opinion. I am having fun with this either way. Hopefully I won't screw up too badly! Anyway if you criticize make it so it can help me improve my writing. Notice this is a sort-of prequel. _

**First Person P.O.V.**

I walked down the cobblestone street shrouded with a black cloak that covered me from head to toe. My features might stand out even in this land where having _pink _hair is acceptable. Besides it is a good idea to remain as discreet as possible while I stay in Magnolia. Even though this city houses the guild Fairy Tail I could still be considered strange. All I wish now is to accomplish my goal so I may return to my original form once again, it is irritating to be human.

Walking on two legs is still a little tricky, so to avoid falling on my face by walking on cobblestones I hopped on a ledge that was parallel to a little river. A little ways ahead of me there was a loud ruckus with a female scream. Soon a pink haired man, a blue (?) cat, and a multitude of random objects went sailing through a window of a small building. The man sat up, pouted at the window and childishly said, "But Luce, your bed is the most comfortable thing ever! Why can't I sleep on it?" The girl "Luce" he talked to replied with, "I DON'T CARE! YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE INTO MY HOUSE! Gods that woman was loud. "It's okay Natsu, maybe if we give her a fish she will let us sleep in her bed." the small cat spoke with a paw raised. Maybe I really wouldn't have to worry about sticking out. "Yosh! Then that's what we will do! LUCE WE WILL BE BACK LATER!" An exasperated sigh came from within the house as the duo walked away.

Wait a second. . . did the cat say Natsu? As in Natsu Dragneel? Maybe Lady Luck is with me today. Running into him this early makes me one step closer to having all the pieces of my goal together. I smiled a simple smirk that showed off my fangs. You had better watch your back son of Igneel. I hope you are ready to play my game.


	2. The Pieces Gathered

_Here is the actual first chapter. Most will be from the view from the Dragon Slayers and I think I might be a tad bit mean and leave you with a good old cliff-hanger. I hope you enjoy!_

**Natsu P.O.V.**

Happy and I were walking down the street not long after Luce kicked us out of her apartment. I don't know why she always gets so angry when Happy and I sleep in her bed. It is the most comfortable thing I have ever slept on and it also smells nice. Kinda like strawberries and vanilla, like Luce. It isn't really a strong smell unless Luce is around, but when she is it's kinda intoxicating. I all I want to do sometimes is just sit and inhale the pretty smell. Wait a second where are my thoughts going anyway?

"Natsu you shouldn't think to hard, you'll hurt yourself."

"Hmm, maybe your right, HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

As I was about to yell or chase him a strange scent found it's way into my nose. It was a watery scent like Juvia's, but at the same time completely different. Just as I was about to investigate the source of the strange smell Happy decided to but into my thoughts yet again. "Natsu, you keep spacing out are you sure you aren't sick. I have never seen you actually think this much." Why that neko. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT COMMENT!"

The small blue exceed flew as fast as he could away from the enraged Dragon Slayer, laughing his head off as he lead them back to the guild.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I could here the argument between Happy and Natsu all the way down the street. I laughed a bit to myself with a small smile and started cleaning up the mess. My books, bed sheets and everything else had fallen scattered on the floor. _How does Natsu manage to tear up the place when he was only here for a few minutes? I guess I should expect this by now._

I started to hum to myself so that something would fill the silence in the air. Silence? It's never silent here. There is always some noise from the outside like bustling people or the splash of a boat on water. I straightened up to look out my window to see what could have happened but I stopped short. There standing in front of the window was a cloaked figure around my height. From the way the person stood and the size of them it was obviously a woman.

"W-w-w-h-ha-a-t-t d-d-o you w-wan-t-t?" I stuttered. I don't know why though. I am a Fairy Tail mage and I can protect myself from a simple thief, but my instincts told me she was not that weak. She excluded a power that filled the room and made me tremble in fear. She gave off more power than even Master Hades. She gave me a sadistic smirk from under the hood and I _swore_ I saw fangs within her smile. "Why my dear precious Lucy, you should not concern yourself with what I desire. Currently you are a mere pawn within my game." _A pawn? What does that even mean?_ Before I could question her or even summon a spirit she raised a hand and darkness was all I saw. My last moments of conscious thoughts were interrupted by her ice cool tone. "I must thank you though for all the assistance you will be giving me. Now I must collected the other pieces to start this game."

**Levy P.O.V.**

Another exasperated sigh slipped through my lips. This book truly was disappointing. In the beginning it gave off the feel of a good story too. Oh well, I guess I will just have to start another story. I began walking the fair distance from Fairy Hills the the Library of Magnolia. It wasn't even twilight yet so I have don't have to worry about it getting dark before I get home. As a Fairy Tail mage I can protect myself, it's just that sometimes I will start to read on my way home and if there isn't enough light I will most likely collide with something. As I was walking I felt eyes watching me and I stood still. "Gajeel is it really necessary to follow from the shadows when you can just ask to walk with me?" I said with a slight smile while turning around. He and Lily walked towards me from their hiding place. "Who said I was followin' ya? What if I was just walkin' along and saw ya?" He had an annoyed expression, but if my eyes weren't mistaken I thought I saw him blushing. "Now, now Gajeel, that isn't how you should be talking to Levy when she asked if you wanted to walk with her. I must admit it is better than how you were previously stalking her." Lily calmly stated like the voice of reason. It is too bad that Gajeel has almost no patience even with reason.

As they argued we continued walking to the library. A few times I caught Gajeel staring at me from the corner of my eye, but then he would quickly look away. While walking I noticed just how few people were actually out and about. I wonder why. Most people don't even go inside until it gets truly dark out. We made it to the library in a good amount of time and I had to shut the duo out or we couldn't go in. By the time we got out I was carrying five fair-sized books while Gajeel carried another six. This should make up for the bad story I read. "How can you read so many books without getting bored Shrimp?" From anyone else this comment could have been in a joking manner, but he really did want to know.

"Well first of all my name is Levy, L-E-V-Y, and secondly I am an introvert so I absolutely adore books." He just stared at me with a little confusion. I don't think he knows what an introvert was. One day I would help him expand his vocabulary, but that day was definitely not today. I had to start on my books. He dropped them off in my room and both he and Lily said good night and started to walk home. Wherever their home might be. Maybe that would be another thing to do, find out where they live.

I was about to sit on my bad when I saw a clocked figure by my window. I held a book to my chest and said with as much courage as I could muster, "Who are you? You have to be a girl to be able to come in without a direct invitation, but what do you want." She simply smirked at me flashing a pair of _fangs?_ "Little Levy you are simply another pawn to be collected." I was about to use my magic to send her out the window, but she raised her hand and the blackness consumed my vision.

**Mystery Person P.O.V.**

I have the first two pawns in my possession now I have four more to take. I left a note to whoever should notice them gone first. I hoped it would be Titania, it would be funny to see her reaction to the disappearance of her Nakama. Her reaction though can't be as funny as that of the Dragon Slayers though. I laughed darkly at the thought of them worrying, or even better, having them go frantic over their precious people. This game is already entertaining and it is simply the set up. I can't wait for it to genuinely begin.


	3. Another Taken

_I'M BACK! Sorry about the whole waiting a week thing. My computer has been a spazz and has kept restarting every two seconds but it should be fine from now on. Also my mom has found an abandoned baby bird, poor guy doesn't even have feathers yet. Okay no more stupid excuses on to the story._

**Erza P.O.V.**

I sat happily in the guild eating my favorite strawberry cake. I looked around at the normally rowdy guild, but something seemed off. It wasn't Nastu or Gray because they were fighting and it started to include more fighters like Gajeel. Nab was still standing in front of the request board muttering about his "perfect job only he could do". Cana, Macao, and Wakaba were sitting at the bar with Mirajane and Kinana. Master was sitting lost in thought, most likely ways on getting more money. We managed to get back our old guild hall after winning the GMG, but he still wouldn't mind having more money.

_What is it that seems so out of place? OH! Now I get it! Both Lucy and Levy aren't here. Well that is odd it is almost noon. Where could they be? _"Natsu!" I barked his name across the hall and he froze in fear. I could hear Gray in the back round saying things along the line of "Oh you have done it now Charcoal-brain. Erza sounds mad." Did I? I would have thought a little worried was more my tone, but it works either way because Natsu slunk over to me. "What is it Erza?" He looked at the ground as he asked it almost as if he was afraid I would smash him through the floor. "Natsu I want you to go check on Lucy. She isn't in the guild and I wish to know how she is faring after the dragon attacks. If she is still in pain bring her to Wendy." Natsu looked up in surprise trying to see if the blonde was here or not. "ROGER THAT CAPTAIN ERZA! Come on Happy!" "Aye sir!" They both ran/flew out of the guild in a blur.

I would go check on Levy myself. Maybe she was buried beneath her mountain of books again. She stacks them so precariously it is no wonder that they fell on her. The walk to Fairy Hills was very quiet. Which is unusual for Magnolia. For some reason it filled me with dread and I picked up my pace to a steady sprint all the way to the apartments. I knocked on Levy's door and said, "Levy have you become buried in your books or are you unwell? If you do not answer in five seconds I am barging in." I waited for five seconds, then five more. My sense of dread increased and I broke open her door. Her room was empty and I stepped in to investigate. Everything seemed to be in order, nothing was out of place. Except a piece of paper on her bed. I picked it up and was about to place it on her desk when I noticed it was not her style of writing. After quickly reading it the blood drained from my face and I ran as fast as I could back to the guild.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I started walking to Luce's house with my hands behind my head and Happy flying beside me. "Ne, Natsu do you have any idea why Lucy hasn't come to the guild today?" I started to think off all the things that would prevent her from coming today, like maybe she was on a date? No that can't be she hasn't told me she was dating anybody just now. Maybe she isn't feeling good? No she would still come even if it is just to ask for Wendy's help. Hmm. Maybe... maybe she is still mad at Happy and I for barging in yesterday? If that is the case I'll have to make up with her some how. What could I do that would stop her from being mad at me? I guess I will just have to ask her what she would want me to do to make it up to her. I was so lost in thought I almost walked right by her apartment.

I jumped up into her window shouting out, "Hey Luce! Why aren't you at the guild today?" I was simply met with silence that did not belong in Luce's noisy house. It is normally noisy 'cuz she keeps on yelling at me. If she isn't yelling at me by now then she isn't here, but where could she be? I began to walk around her apartment when I smelt the watery smell from yesterday. I should have paid more attention to the smell. Maybe whoever it belongs to took Luce. As soon as that thought passed by I jumped out the window heading to the guild, not even looking to see if Happy was following.

**Happy P.O.V.**

When we got into Lucy's apartment Natsu sort of spaced out and started sniffing around. Soon his face showed shock and worry. He ran out the window before I could even ask what was wrong. I sighed and began to slowly fly after him. A little way down the street a voice stopped me in my path. "Aw, you're a cute exceed, would you like a fish?" FISH! I turned to where the voice came from and saw a teenage girl, probably around Lucy's age. She had white hair and violet eyes, that were sort of shaped like Erza's. Her hair was straight and came to around her elbows and carried a covered basket. She gave me a smile and handed me one of the biggest fish I had ever seen. "ARIGATO!" I took the fish and started munching on it. She giggled a bit and pat my head. I started to get a bit drowsy. She kept laughing, grabbed me, and held me like a baby. I soon fell asleep as she said, "Thank you little exceed, for being another pawn in my game.


	4. The Guild's Awarness

_Dear Gandhi I forgot I had a Fan Fiction! Sorry about that but with the temperature never going beneath 95 and having a birthday smack in the middle of it is sort of distracting. Has anyone else been to Gillette Castle in Connecticut? It is really fun, as long as it isn't to hot out. ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY!_

**Gajeel P.O.V. **_(Well this should be fun)_

Me and Lily were walking down the street towards the guild while I was munching on some scrap metal. We were havin' our usual argument about whether or not all fights were legit. I thought I heard the clankin' of Titania's armor, but before I could confirm that thought she almost ran past me at a speed no normal human should have. "Gajeel, I think it would be in your best interest to come with me to the guild as quickly as possible. An urgent matter has come to my attention." She gave me one of her glares that make the underwear idiot and Salamander cower to ensure I would listen. I only grunted in response, but when she started to take off again I followed pretty quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lily talkin' to a white-haired girl as she handed him a kiwi. Ah well he can catch up later then, I don't have time to waste, not unless I want a beatin' from Titania.

**Pantherlily P.O.V.**

While Erza was talking to Gajeel I will admit I was not giving my full attention. Sometimes I forget that she is Erza Scarlet and not Knightwalker. They have the same reactions to emergencies and the same fighting spirit. I was about to question what the urgent matter was when a girl who looked about 16 or 17 walked up to me. "So are you one of the Exceeds that I have heard about? It is strange that you seem to resemble more of a teddy bear than anything else. Though the scar pretty much ruins any ideas about an adorable little toy." I smirked (a habit I picked up from Gajeel) and replied, "Yes I am an exceed, my partner is Gajeel." Her eyes widened a bit as she looked over at the pair beside me. "Well I can see who your partner is and it does seem to fit, you have a sort of tough image no matter your size. I am happy to have conversed with you though I may have wasted a bit of your time. Here I'll give you one of the kiwis I just bought as compensation." I took the kiwi from her and began to eat it. "You did not waste my time, though I will never turn down a person's kindness." After saying that the edges of my vision became a bit fuzzy and I started to black out. Just before I fell unconscious she caught me and placed me in a basket with a blue mass of fur. _Wait, blue fur? Could it be Happy?_ I couldn't fight off the darkness any longer.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The guild was still creating quite a commotion even without the fire dragon slayer. Though less things were destroyed. Everyone froze though when Erza came running into the guild with Gajeel in tow. "Where is Master? It is off great importance!" "What is it you need my child?" Master Makarov sat on top of the railing on the second floor directly across from the entryway. Erza quickly ran up the stairs to hand him a piece of paper. As he read it more and more color drained from his face and his teeth clenched. "LISTEN UP BRATS TWO OF OUR MAGES HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Everyone started murmuring to the person next to them as they began to speculate who could have been kidnapped. The anger becoming palpable in the air even around the guild. "Master could you please read the note out loud?" Natsu seemed to run right into the guild while a guild member said this. It was clear on his face he also knew at least part of what was going on. Master gave a sharp nod before he began to recite the note, "_Dear Fairy Tail, I wondered how long it would take for you to catch on to the missing mages you care for. Right now I can even picture all of your faces at the anger of losing two of your precious Nakama. It is a true shame as well but I have no need to deal with the whole of Fairy __Tail, which is why I specifically chose my targets as Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden."_ As Master said that Gajeel seemed to become hyper focused on the letter and his hands balled into fists. "_I picked them because all I truly desire is the dragon slayers of your guild. Your little Wendy though, I have deemed too young to participate in my fun. I hope you have the best of luck trying to find your friends, also I would wait at least one day before starting your search. By that time you will be given a clue to my whereabouts. __Your friends can help in figuring out my location, however they may not come with you, or I shall be forced to terminate them. To quote a favorite story of mine 'May the odds be ever in your favor.' ~ Alicante" _The guild members shifted uneasily waiting for the Master's decision. Nastu and Gajeel appeared to be the most attentive. "It pains me to say it but we must listen to her demands. We will have to wait for tomorrow and her clue. I am also sad to say that I will only allow Natsu and Gajeel to track this enemy down. They did not threaten Lucy or Levy so we must assume they will remain safe for the time being." Sounds of protest rang throughout the room coming most strongly from people such as Wendy, Gray, Jet, and Droy. Erza remained silent knowing Master was considering the welfare of his beloved children. He is trying to keep as many safe as possible. Before Master went back into his office he said one last thing, "I don't understand why you are protesting. Don't you think Nastu and Gajeel are strong and capable of retrieving Levy and Lucy?" This statement calmed down most of the guild members, but the unease lingered.

_Well then, I only have two more kidnappings to write before we get to some true actions. Although I can't decide whether or not to put some comedy in the mix, cause this isn't supposed to be somber. Hmm, can you guys review on whether or not you want some humor in it, cuz' I am torn._


	5. The Dragon Appears

_Gomen for being late. I don't know where my brain has been but it wasn't in my head. I ended up forgetting it at my mom's house while I spent the weekend at my dad's house. Then because he had to live a WHOLE FREAKIN' STATE AWAY I couldn't get on until now. Now let's get this story on the road before my ice cream melts._

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The entire guild was dark and gloomy the rest of the day. Both Natsu and Gajeel spent the day sniffing around town to see if they could detect the watery scent Natsu thought belonged to the kidnapper. Erza and Master spent the time going over the note to see if there were any clues. All the while Mirajane was going through books and calling many people to see if any one knew the name Alicante. It was almost sunset and the guild seemed to be stained with dark colors. Mirajane however ran up to the Master and Erza proclaiming she had found something attributed to the name Alicante. "Nobody had really heard the name before so it was safe to assume she isn't a criminal, but I still thought to try and find her background and I am glad I did." The pair she was talking with looked at her questionably before she continued. "The only thing I found was some information I got from a Dragon Historian. He said supposedly Alicante was the name of a gentle water dragon. Not many had seen her even when dragons were everywhere. The thing is she wasn't a normal dragon. It was believed she was the only child of the ice dragon, the Queen Briza and, this is the shocking part, the dragon king, Acnologia." They both froze with eyes wide at the information. Erza's brows furrowed as she contemplated this. "How can this be? The kidnapper left a note. I don't think we would have missed a giant dragon." Mira's eyes sparkled as she told them all she knew. "Yes, but the historian also had an answer for that apparently if a dragon has the magical power and the skill they can take on a human form. Most times the human form will be physically similar to their dragon form."

"Well now there is a chance that both Nastu and Gajeel are in far over their heads if this is the same Alicante. Though why would someone who was described as gentle talk about terminating someone over what they called a game?" Master seemed to be the only one how took the information of the enemy being a dragon in stride. "I don't know but the historian told me that if I had anymore questions that there was a book we could consult. The book is called _Draco Potens est Scriptor. _In English it means Powerful Dragon's." Master looked down for a second before speaking, "Erza could you please go to the Library of Magnolia and see if they have this book?" "Of course Master, I will be right back." Erza quickly did an 180 and walked out the door leaving the old man and the barmaid in silence with their thoughts.

**Alicante's P.O.V.**

_Ha like they think getting information about me will help. I'm really glad at times like this to have such good hearing._ Currently I was sitting on the roof of the guild building listening to the conversations below. I could hear Gray, Wendy, Jet, and Droy in conversation about not wanting to be left out of a plan to save their nakama. Cana, Macao, and Wakaba were starting to make bets on when they would get their members back. You know this might be a good time to visit. I jumped down and brushed off some dirt from my black knee length skirt and straightened out my silver top that white pieces of thread throughout the sleeves, neckline, and bottom creating cute swirly patterns. I wasn't wearing shoes but I had a little ankle bracelet that was covered in little bells. My hair had two braids starting in the front until they meet in the back and simply fell like a pony tail.

As I opened the doors I could feel the gloom practically suffocate me and I tried not to smirk at my work (did I just rhyme?) Everyone looked up at me but soon turned away as if they were hoping for someone else, or rather two someones. "Ne, what's wrong? This isn't the rowdy Fairy Tail I had heard so much about." A drunken Cana was the one to reply, "Of course we aren't happy two of our members were taken and we can't do crap about it." When she finished that sentence everyone seemed to slouch and slump. "Who has been taken?" Wait do you mean the two exceeds?" I wondered if they realized both Happy and Lily are missing with the loss of both Lucy and Levy. "Exceeds? What are you talking about Lucy Heartfillia and Levy McGarden were the one's taken." So they hadn't noticed. "I thought I saw a cloaked figure put a blue cat in a basket but I guess I was mistaken." Everyone seemed to freeze, look at each other, and then all around the guild. "That's right I haven't seen Happy or Lily today, not even with Natsu and Gajeel." The ice mage said. I had to turn my head away though because the guy didn't even have underwear on. "Gray clothes." He jumped up in the air asking how it happened and started going around the guild to look for clothes. "Hey girl why are you even here?" I don't know who asked so I responded to the whole guild. "I simply wish to chat with your master if I may." I gave a small bow and I could see their eyes soften. Thank God I was always adorable enough to get my way.

One of the members lead me to the second floor and knocked on the door alerting the master to my presence. "What I can I do for you little one?" _Little one? I am not that little. _I gave a little pout and tucked my chin in a bit and said, "I am not that little. I am 15." _At least that is what **they** told me how old I was in human years. Lack of interaction was a bit of a bad thing. Stupid overprotective father. _The master chuckled at my statement, "Well compared to me everyone is little. Unless you refer to size then I guess I would be the littlest." He continued to laugh wholeheartedly and I joined in as well.

**Master Makarov P.O.V.**

Her laugh was adorable, just like her. Her eyes seemed to light up as though dark thoughts were erased from her mind. "Anyway what brings you to Fairy Tail?" She opened her mouth to speak but just then Erza entered the room with the book in hand. "Master I have found what you requested." "Good, good here give it and I will look through it for information." She handed me the book and I looked in the index for the name Alicante. There were only two pages for her unlike the five for almost everything else. _Not much is known about the water dragon besides her personality. She seems to be shy around humans and tends to back away from groups of people over seven people._ The rest went on about some of the helpful things she had done in one small village that never seemed to be named and how she became very close friends with a little girl near her own age. There were two illustrations. One was of a fair sized dragon with pale blue scales that seemed to fade to white near the end of the tail and wings. The eye was a beautiful violet, but even in the picture they seemed sad. Next to it would be the human form. I took one glance at it and froze. I slowly looked up at the girl who seemed to be an exact copy of the dragon's human form just older.

Before I could say anything, of all people, Laxus burst into my office talking about the missing mages. All I really caught was that since he was the Lightening Dragon Slayer he should accompany Nastu and Gajeel. I thought I saw the girl's eyes contract and she quickly left the room. _So she actually showed her human face in front of all of Fairy Tail. What happened to shying away from big groups of people? What could have happened to cause you to be frightened of people?_ I continued to ponder and tell Laxus I thought it would be best for him to help.

_I don't know what happened. Laxus wasn't supposed to be in this. Where is my brain going? Oh I hope it all works out in the end and if they are no more unexpected changes Sting and Rouge should appear in the next chapter. Until next time!_


	6. Dragon Slayer Duo

_Woot woot. Time for the next chapter! Are any of you actually excited about that? No? Well okay then. Maybe you will think differently at the end of this chapter. Maybe not, there isn't going to be fighting in this one. Even I am disappointed in that. I'M THE WRITER FOR __PETE'S__ SAKE! Okay enough of that stupidity, on with the story._

**Alicante's P.O.V.**

_Laxus. Laxus Dreyar. Why did he have to get involved? I never calculated his entrance in my game. Why couldn't he be on a mission or be unaware of the situation at Fairy Tail. WHO THE HELL TOLD HIM ANYWAY!? _My train of thought became less coherent and I was thankful I decided to take the train. It was my first time on one and I was really enjoying myself. Well except for my thoughts. I just need to relax. "We are now entering Kutagi Station. Passengers remember to make sure you have all the items you brought. Thank-you!" Wait where the hey is Kutagi? I should never have taken that nap. I should have just flown to that city between the mountains and the West Forest. It's the city where Sabertooth is. What is it? Oh yeah, it's Nemutte Iru Hebi. Wait, doesn't that mean sleeping snake. Yet the guild there has the tiger as a symbol. That makes no sense.

"Oi Sting, there's only one girl in this compartment." I looked up to see an onyx haired guy with red eyes enter my compartment, behind him was the most adorable Exceed in the history of Exceeds. "Ne, Rogue when we get back can Fro have ice cream?" The Exceed, Fro, spoke in third person. If it gets any cuter I will die from it's adorableness. A blonde haired guy walked in followed by a red Exceed. "Hey, would it be alright for us to share a compartment? Every other one is full." The blonde guy, Sting, asked. I guess I am really lucky to come across the final pawns in my game. "It's alright. I don't need an entire compartment to myself anyway." I gave them my full smile with my eyes shut and blushing just a bit with my head slightly tilted to the left. This is the smile I normally use on crabby old dragons when I want to soften them up so my friends wont get into too much trouble.

**Frosch P.O.V. **(It was to cute not to do. Y'all should of expected it)

The nice girl on the train was very sweet. She also had a pretty voice. It reminded Fro of a river. Fro doesn't know why though. Fro found it relaxing anyway. Fro jumped up on the seat next to her and introduced the team. "Hello pretty lady, Fro's name is Fro. Fro's friends are Rogue, Sting, and Lector. What's your name?" The pretty lady's eyes widened as Fro talked and her smile grew. Most people do that when Fro talks. Fro still doesn't know why. "Awww aren't you the cutest! My name is Alicante. I have a question though for you Fro." Fro turned to see Fro's companions and they looked skeptical as Rogue sat across from her and sting sat next to her with Lector. "What do you want of Fro?" Her eyes lit up as she asked, "Can I hug you?"

I felt both Sting and Rogue fall off their seats in surprise. Apparently that wasn't what they expected. "Sure! Fro loves hugs!" She picked Fro up and held Fro gently to her chest. It was really soft and warm and Fro got really tired. Fro could see the small smile and amusement in Rogue's eyes. Soon the train started though and Rouge slumped in his seat trying not to throw up. Sting ended up falling to his side, which meant he was laying on Alicante's lap. She made a cute 'eep' sound in surprise. "Are they alright?" She looked to Lector for an answer. "It's alright. They are Dragon Slayers. They have motion sickness. But it wont keep Sting-kun down for long! As soon as the train stops Sting-kun will be back to being his strong self." Sometimes Fro thinks Lector goes on and on too much about Sting.

Alicante seemed to relax after that and started to laugh at the slayers' conditions. "H-h-hey y-y-you shouldn-n-n't laugh . . .at us. I-i-it isn't. . . our fault we . . . get sick." Sting murmured from Alicante's lap. "I'm sorry for laughing, but the faces you two are making are just to funny to just not at least giggle at. Anyway, you should have told me it was motion sickness before hand." Alicante raised her hand over Sting's head and a blue-green light appeared for a few seconds. Once it disappeared Sting blinked a few seconds before jumping up in joy over his lack of motion sickness. While she still held Fro she moved across the seats to do the same to Rogue. He seemed a little surprised the magic worked. "What kind of magic was that?" "Oh, that little trick? A good friend of mine taught me some healing spells. She thought since I was going on my own for a while I should learn to heal, in case I get hurt." Rogue looked thoughtful for a minute. "On your own? Why are you all by yourself?" Alicante had a soft smile and her eyes got a little foggy like she was going deep in her own memories. "I guess I am on my own because I wanted to travel for a bit and help people out if they needed it. My family has a house in Shirotsume town and I wanted to explore a bit before heading there." Sting and Rogue looked a bit surprised, when Sting spoke you could even hear it.

"You have a house on the opposite side of the mountains as our guild? So you are getting off at a stop just before ours near the mountain pass." Fro looked up when Fro heard this. Alicante lives close to us? Fro looked up at Alicante saying, "You live close to Fro's home? Does this mean you can visit Fro sometimes. Fro enjoys laying on your chest. Fro thinks it is very warm and soft." When Fro said that Fro noticed both Sting and Rogue blushed a bit and looked away from Fro and Alicante. "If you want me to visit, then I shall." Fro started clapping in joy when Lector said, "How comfy can I be to lay on someone's chest?" Alicante just chuckled and held her arm out to Lector he jumped up and she cradled him just like Fro. Lector even started to purr. Fro saw that both Sting and Rogue were blushing even heavier now. After the trio talked for a little while Fro and Lector fell asleep and only woke up when Alicante had to get off. Fro was going to miss her though Fro was happy she said she would visit. Lector wouldn't admit it to Fro but Fro knew he would miss Alicante as well.

**Time-skip to that night Alicante P.O.V.**

_Why does this city have to be so large? If my nose wasn't as good as it was I would never be able to find Sting and Rogue's house._ I continued walking up the street until I came to the building where their sent stopped. _Great no it is time for little breaking and entering._

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I don't really know what woke all I knew was that I was up. I got out of bed to notice Fro wasn't in bed with me like when we fell asleep. Maybe Fro was downstairs and made a noise that woke me up. I started to head downstairs when I saw a silhouette on the wall heading to the window. _Who would try to rob our house knowing how strong Sting and I are? _I continued downstairs and stopped short with my mouth open. There Alicante stood with a black cape draped around her. I rubbed my eyes out of pure surprise and when I opened them, she was gone. I thought I was imagining things but I could still faintly smell her watery scent. I looked around to see if she took anything and saw a note on the dinning room table. After quickly scanning it I ran down the hallway leading to Sting's room. With what the note said we need to leave for Fairy Tail immediately.

_Yay Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector have finally made an appearance. Next chapter will be with them teaming up with the Fairy Tail mages and maybe even checking up on the kidnapped guild members. Until next time!_


	7. United

_Stupid writer's block. I had everything beginning to get on track and then suddenly POOF all my ideas disappeared. So that pretty much means you know about as much as I do about how the story is going to go. I hope I can still stick to my original end goal._

**Lucy P.O.V.**

_Something isn't right. I can feel Happy curled up next to me in my bed, but something is off. I can't find Natsu, and he is never far from Happy._ I moved my arms to the edges of my bed the only difference, even with my arms straining as far as they can I can't feel the edge of my bed. I sat up quickly and dislodged Happy from his curled position near my stomach. This bed was far bigger than the one in my apartment. It was probably the same size as the one in my old house. Though I know I am not there because I don't recall a room looking like this. The walls are a very pale pink, like the color of dawn while the accents and linens such as the bed sheets and curtains were a soft lavender color. There was a white vanity overlooking a massive window that showed a pool the size of a large lake. _How did I get here? Oh, that's right I was kidnapped. _Well this isn't what I was expecting. When Phantom kidnapped me they locked me in a nasty cell with no escape. This place was far nicer. I opened up one of the three doorways to find a massive walk-in closet. Outfits ranged from full dresses to normal jeans and t-shirts. I decided to put on a pair of black skinny jeans with my boots and wore a pale blue crop top. I don't know whether or not I should be surprised it all fits.

Unsurprisingly though my keys were nowhere in sight. Great, now I am defenseless. "Ne, Lucy do you know where we are?" I turned around and found happy groggily rubbing his eyes. I simply shook my head and walked up to the door across the room from my bed. Locked. That must be a way out. I tried the door across from the closet and found an amazing bathroom. For the most part it was a beautiful blue marble and had silver faucets. The bath had it's own separate shower and bath, a double sink, and of course a toilet. On the other side of the room was another doorway. When I went through it I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Levy P.O.V.**

I woke to unfamiliar surroundings. The room was much larger than my own and didn't have stack after stack of books. The room was a tasteful lilac with gold accents. There seemed to be three doors on each of the three other walls. I was about to get up and investigate when my hand brushed something furry. I almost jumped out of my skin when I recognized Lily. If Lily is here does that mean_ he_ is here? I shook my head of the thoughts of him and began to analyze my surroundings. The first door was all the way to the left of the bed and contained a massive walk-in closet. I didn't want to wear the same clothes for more than a day so I put on a simple white knee-length skirt with a nice robin's egg blue. The sleeves almost covered my whole hand and it was long enough to go over my butt. I wen to the door across form the bed I woke up in, but it wouldn't budge. I tried to write _unlock_ but something was preventing me from using my power. Maybe it was the silver bracelet I woke up with. I couldn't seem to get it off though so it looked like I was stuck. I turned to go wake up Lily when the third door opened. I got in a defensive position just in case. When the figure exited the door way my jaw dropped. "Lu-chan?" She came up short with Happy following close behind. "Levy-chan?" We both ran to each other hugging and squealing. All the noise woke up Lily who just sat and looked around the room like I did. After some conversations about how we ended up being taken and what we had seen so far the door that was locked began to open.

Lily shifted to his battle form and stood in front of us. In walked a petite girl with white hair and violet eyes. How could someone who looks so delicate be able to capture us. When she spoke her voice flowed like water. It was slightly hypnotic. "Hello there mages of Fairy Tail. I hope you are not uncomfortable." We didn't answer her and just stood there staring. After a few seconds she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, I know you are suspicious of me and you have every right to be timid, but I will not hurt you. If it makes you fell better I will tell you a bit about myself. Well as much as your guild knows. My name is Alicante and I am the water dragon. Well don't look so surprised most of us can take on a human form. It's a good hiding method, no? It's why your dragon slayer friends can't find their dragons as well." Both Lu-chan and I gasped at her words but Happy and Lily just gritted their teeth. "Any way if you wish to know more about the reason I took you, please follow me. I have to pick up two more guests." She turned on her heel and went down the hallway to the left. We looked at each other before heading after her. We had to jog to keep up or fear getting lost in the maze of hallways. "I can't believe it but I think this house is even bigger than my childhood home." Lu-chan whispered in my ear. "Oh the Heartphilia Estate? Yes this house is bigger than that one. Only because it was necessary to have all this space. All in all there are six floors and at least 930 rooms. Not counting rooms that are open air or hallways." Alicante remarked from a few feet ahead. Everyone looked shocked to hear just how big this place really was.

We came across a room that when Alicante opened the door showed the Exceeds Lector and Frosch. After giving them the same run down as us we continued on our way through at least another ten hallways. However Alicante carried both Lector and Frosch and they didn't seem the least bit suspicious about her. Finally we made it to what would most likely be a living room. There were two couches, a scattered amount of chairs, a whole wall of book shelves, and an entire wall of windows. Through them you could see a small town a few miles away past a large forest and if you craned your neck you could see mountains. We all took seats on the couches with Lily in my lap and Happy on Lucy's lap. Lector and Frosch curled up with Alicante. She slouched a bit in her seat. She was very relaxed fro someone pretty much being glared at by two humans and two Exceeds. "Fine then I guess since you wont stop glaring I will give you my tale as well as my reason for all of this. . ."

**Mirajane P.O.V.**

We waited for an entire day like the note said, but we still are no closer to finding our lost guild mates. Neither Natsu or Gajeel could pick up her scent. Erza had brought out several maps of Fiore and surrounding countries trying to make a best guess at where Alicante could be. We didn't tell Natsu and Gajeel about Alicante in case they started to panic. If they knew she was Acnologia's daughter then I fear they may panic and start to do things they would regret later. It wasn't until noon when something happened that gave the guild hope. The Twin Dragon Slayers burst into the guild panting lightly. They ran up to Nastu and Gajeel to exclaim that their Exceeds had been taken. We were all shocked that apparently Alicante had included the Sabertooth mages in her 'game'. After some heated conversations throughout the guild Master silenced everyone when he enlarged his hand and smacked it against the bar counter top.

"There are some things I would like to say to you four and somethings the whole guild should know. First would be that after some research it appears that Alicante is the water dragon and can take a human form." Many gasped and had hushed conversations. Master waited until the quieted so he could continue. "Secondly Alicante has even appeared in this guild in front of you all without so much as second glance." At this though a clamorous uproar went through the guild denying that it could happen. "SILENCE! If you brats would care to remember we had a visitor yesterday. A little-" Master seemed to think better of something before continuing. "A girl with white hair and violet eyes. That girl was Alicante." Many seemed shocked over this new fact. As if they couldn't believe that such a small girl could shift into a dragon form. Sting and Rouge though didn't seem fazed. "We already knew who took Lector and Frosch. We had met here before she took them and she left a note. Can I read it aloud?" Everyone's heads snapped towards Sting as he said all that. Though Master looked the most surprised, but he simply nodded. "_Dear Sting and Rouge, Sorry about taking your Exceeds, but it had to be done. You shouldn't worry because I promise I wont let them get hurt. However you two may want to retrieve them soon. First you need to head to the Fairy Tail guild. They will be able to help you as much as you can help them Sincerely Alicante. P.S. When heading to my house please go with caution. For some reason the Wyverns from the mountains seem to be hanging around my forest. I will try to meet the five of you near the beginning of the forest."_

Master seemed to debate something in his mind then sighed. "Alright then, Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rouge follow me to my office. The slayers complied quickly and the moment they were out of sight in Master's office a flurry of voices could be heard throughout the room. One of the loudest and most repeated statements was why would Alicante involve all the dragon slayers from both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth?

_Yay! I finally managed to get it down in a way I don't despise. I'll try to update the next chapter quickly. Hopefully it will be the conversation between Master Makarov and the slayers as well as them heading out to find/fight Alicante. Until then please review, follow, or favorite the story so I can see whether or not you like it. Like on a scale from like poop to ice cream. Just 'cuz I hate cleaning up dog poop but I adore chocolate ice cream. Speaking of ice cream I think I will go have some. Bye-bye!_


	8. The Game Truly Starts

_Well I suck with punctuality. Anyway I wont give excuses for my crappy behavior so I will get right to the story_

**Third P.O.V**

Master Makarov hopped on top of his desk before speaking to the Dragon Slayers that had lined up in front of him. "Sting, Rogue yesterday we had received a note saying that something would occur that could give us an idea as to where Alicante has taken our mages and the Exceeds. Do you have any idea where she could be?" "Actually we know exactly where she is." None of them expected quiet Rogue to supply the answer. The answer also seemed to shock the Fairy Tail mages. They seemed to have thought it would take a lot more thought into figuring out where the dragon was hiding. Natsu, being the brash person he is while worried about his closest friends, picked Rouge up by his shirt and got in his face. "If you know where she is then tell us quickly. I need to get back Luce and Happy." Gajeel ended up flanking him while facing Sting. "I know Lily can handle himself, but I still don't know whether or not Shrimp can get by as easily." The dark look in their eyes caused the Twin Dragon Slayers to start to sweat as they recalled their defeats at the hand of the fire and iron mages.

After running a hand through his hair Sting stated a little shakily, "We ran into her on the train. She seemed like a nice person with the way she treated Lector and Frosch as well as being a good conversationalist. While we were talking she mentioned how she lived in a house near Shirotsume. After that we had conversations about places we all visited and whether or not we enjoyed visiting the place." Natsu quickly dropped Rogue after the little paragraph Sting provided. "Jii-chan we have to go quickly. Could we leave now?" Makarov simply nodded before speaking. "It would be wise to leave immediately seeing as how two days have almost gone by however I feel I should warn you all of something about Alicante. She is not only the water dragon she is the daughter to Acnologia." Everyone seemed to freeze. Their breathing was barely heard, almost like the shock had killed them. "The Dragon of the Apocalypse? How can a sweet girl like her be the child of such a monster." Disbelief colored the tone of the light dragon slayer. "I don't understand much myself. We found very little about her. I simply tell you so you will be cautious when you do meet her." The five slayers nodded before quickly exiting.

**Alicante's P.O.V**

_Great now they are all going to think I am a sadistic bitch because of father. He just doesn't like humans. He actually is really nice though slightly over protective. It's not my fault he almost killed the Fairy Tail members of Tenrojima. It was only sort of my fault he destroyed that country, but it was mostly the humans at fault. They shouldn't have tried to kill me._ Before I could fall back into that nightmare I snapped back to reality to see Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Laxus quickly exit the guild building and head to the train station. As I was about to head back home the guild doors opened once more and out poured an exhibitionist, the Great Titania, Grandine's daughter, and a little white Exceed. They as well started to shadow the male slayers to the train station, though they might wait to take the next train so as not to be caught by the slayers better senses.

_Didn't I warn them? I didn't say that stuff in a bluff. However it won't be I who kills them. If they really want to be a part of this then I guess I can't stop them. Hopefully they are strong enough not to die._ I quickly turned into my demi-form which allowed me to have my wings and some scales along my arms and around my face. I soon let my thoughts drift away as I relaxed through air currents. Flying the perfect way to calm yourself. I feel bad that humans can't fly. Though I wouldn't want to have to share this special privilege with the humans. They would become greedy and fill the skies until no dragon could fly freely, just as they have crowded the water ways I used to roam freely in. I used to love swimming near Galuna Island where the demons accepted dragons with no problems. However I haven't been able to visit in a while because of all the ships that travel to the island on a daily basis. I wonder how they are all doing. I hope after this though we are all still alive with free will. _I place my faith in all of you mages of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth._

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Now that everything is explained I do feel much more relaxed. We found out Alicante really was more of an ally then an enemy. She let us wander where we wished and even gave us special lacrima that would guide us through the house. You simply told it the room you wanted and it would lead you there. Levy found that there was a library the size of the one in Magnolia, but had more extensive knowledge about creatures such as dragons. Most of the books had been written by dragons as well. When we first arrived Levy had pulled out a book in an ancient language I couldn't read. "Alicante would it be alright if I read the books in your library?" "I don't see why you can't. Books are made to be read." Levy Jumped up and down and, using wind reading glasses, quickly read through some of the book in front of her. "Wow I never knew dragons had a mating system." Levy turned to Alicante as though she were about to bombard her with questions. Alicante however was quite flustered and red in the face. "Don't even begin to ask questions on that topic. I haven't even begun to read it. Father gave it to me in case I had questions I would rather not ask him or Mother." Levy seemed disappointed in that fact but soon continue searching through books.

As we continued we lost Lily to a long training room that Alicante said he could use as well as any weapon he desired to train with. Happy stopped in one of the kitchens to devour all seafood within sight. Alicante said she had no objection as she hated eating it. Happy looked devastated that someone could hate eating fish. I ended up in a spa like room. It had both an indoor pool and hot tub, as well as massage tables, and a doorway to a large sauna. Alicante said she wanted to check on Natsu and everyone else, but I was already out of it relaxing in the hot tub. I think I will actually miss this place when they come to get us.


	9. Face to Face

_Hey, I have something to say the cover picture was something I found on Deviant Art and I liked it. However it has been a while since I copied the image so I don't know who it is though I remember messaging them asking if I could use it. If you were the holder of the image can you please tell me so I can give you credit._

**Alicante's P.O.V.**

_I think I might actually be crying with laughter._ I was flying a fair distance from the train the Dragon Slayers were riding in and could still see into the window. They were all slumped, green in the face, like they were going to throw up any second. I fell back a bit in case they could hear my laughter and saw the other group of Fairy Tail mages. They looked to be in a deep and serious conversation. Most likely battle strategies. Their concern for their friends is commendable but not necessary. I wont hurt those I have taken and I simply need to test something with the Dragon Slayers. Unfortunately if they fail my test I don't think I would be able to help my friends from their current state. The image of all of them frozen in ice flashed through my mind and I shuddered while thinking darker thoughts. Who could believe it though? A human learning the Dragon Manipulation magic then controlling Mother to freeze the other Dragons, including Father. If I didn't share blood with her I would have been frozen as well. _What if I can't save them? What if I fail? I don't want to be left all alone again! _I slapped myself to try and get rid of my thoughts and flew as fast as I could to Shirotsume. I have some things to pick up in town. At least those humans are friendly to Dragons and good secret keepers.

**Third P.O.V**

The Dragon Slayers slowly hobbled out of the train waiting for the motion sickness to subside. When they all good walk straight and on their own they proceeded to walk into the town to head to the forest on the other side. Not even five feet away from the train station Natsu lifted his face into the air and his face broke into a wide grin. "FOOD!" He began to run off as Laxus yelled, "What are you doing you idiot? We have more important matters to attend to!" Natsu however just replied with, "I can't fight on an empty stomach!" and continued to run. The other slayers stood stock still for a second, sweat dropping, before chasing after him through half the town. They found him in front of a stand selling various meats chowing down and asking if they could light the food on fire. Unlike most people the man simply smiled and lit the food aflame.

Taking in the oddness of the reaction Laxus dragged Natsu away heading towards the forest. This time it was Gajeel who stopped them. "Oi! I can smell the scent of that Alicante." He sniffed a bit before he lead them a little ways east of the meat stand to a jewelry shop. A little girl walked out of the store with a small bag in her hand while waving good-bye to the store clerk. Laxus wasted no time reaching the girl and the rest of them created a semi-circle cornering her. "So you are the one that thinks you can kidnap Fairy Tail mages as a game?" She turned wide violet eyes up to Laxus. She had to look up pretty far though because she was only a little bit taller than Levy. "I do not think I can kidnap Fairy Tail mages. I _have_ kidnapped Fairy Tail mages, and with little hassle as well." She said this with a small smile, but there was a dark light to her eyes. "Alicante, are these people troubling you?" The slayers turned around to see a group of people staring warily at them as if they would step into help Alicante if she needed it. "Ah! Erito! No they aren't causing me trouble they just have some things they wish to say to me and would rather not have me run away." Alicante giggled as well and soon the townspeople relaxed and began to go about their daily business.

"If you would rather not like to cause another spectacle, then I suggest you follow me and we can either continue this conversation there or something along that line." She turned on her heel and slipped between Gajeel and Rogue to walk towards the forest. The slayers looked at each other and began to follow her, unaware they were being followed as well.

**Laxus P.O.V.**

_I don't understand why she would do this. She could most likely give out severe damage when we were in the town, but instead she would rather head to the forest. Maybe she is worried that if we fight in the town, people could get hurt. Why would the daughter of Acnologia care about humans anyway?_

**Natsu P.O.V.**

_So this is the girl that took my Nakama? She seemed nice though when she told those people she didn't need help. So why would she kidnap Luce and Happy? And what the hell was up with the darkness in her eyes? I thought it was anger, but it also could have been sadness. What could have made her so sad?_

**Gajeel P.O.V.**

_How could Lily be taken by a girl who looks that fucking delicate? Even if she is a dragon she still looks like I could shake her damn hand and I would break it. Hell, I think Shrimp could easily kick her ass too. Even though Shrimp ain't weak her damn self-doubt causes her to hesitate and unable to fully use her powers. Maybe after we kick Alicante's ass and get them I'll take her training so she can have some confidence in herself._

**Rogue P.O.V.**

_Alicante seemed nice when Sting and I ran into her on the train, but maybe she set it up so Sting and I would be less likely to try and cause her serious harm. Though Fro took a liking to her and Fro is normally a good judge of character. I wonder what her reason behind all this could be? What could lead a dragon, the princess no less, to kidnap people to gain our attention?_

**Sting P.O.V.**

_I still can't believe it. Lector was taken from me right under my nose. Taken right from our house no less. Maybe if I wasn't such a heavy sleeper or even if I would have just woken up maybe I could have stopped her from taking Lector. I wont be weak this time though. I will be strong enough to save him._

**Erza's Group (Still Third Person)**

"I wonder why they are listening to her? I thought flame brain and the others would have immediately tried to attack her." Gray observed the group from up a tree with the rest of them. "Maybe they are curious and wish to question her motives first. It is the sensible thing to do." Erza remarked, though she watched with binoculars. The group jumped out of the tree oblivious to all the stares and slacked jawed people who had just seen three oddly dressed people and a white cat jump out of a tree in the middle of the city as though they do it everyday. However that didn't compare to their reactions when Charla responded, "Since when do they, Natsu and Gajeel especially, do anything sensible?" Some people ended up face planting in their surprise. "It does not matter," Erza said taking the role of leadership, "we must still follow them and help them if it appears they need it. If this girl truly is Acnologia's daughter then just those five may not be enough. We know the strength of the Apocalypse Dragon from a first hand experience."

_That's all for now kiddies. Though I should say kiddies 'cuz some of you are more than likely older than me. I'm not old enough to drive yet. Anyway please review. Reviews make for happy Authors. I would even like criticism as long as it isn't hurtful. I am some one who suffers from depression and writing stories is my way to deal with it. This is the first time though that I am sharing such a story so please if you do review: be respectful of other people's feelings! Arigato!_


	10. A Small Confrontation

_Huzzah! Another update! Before I get to the story I have a question. Do any of you watch the shows Doctor Who, Sherlock, or Supernatural? I love the first two, but I need to find a place to watch Supernatural. I have no Netflix and all the websites I have tried start on season five. Please it is crucial because I have seen a few episodes and I want to see them all. Okay after that fandomness, onto the story._

**Third P.O.V.**

The walk through the town was full of a tense silence. Except for Alicante who would be stopped along the way by townspeople asking her about her day. One person asked her where her mother was because it had been a few days since she had been seen in the town. A look of pain flashed across her face so fast the slayers weren't even sure it was there. "Mother hasn't been feeling the best and has been trying to sleep it off for the past few days." Her body language suggested she was lying but the grocery store clerk turned to a little stand and handed her an oddly shaped food thing. It was a pinkish red with green spike things. "Here I am sure this will help her feel right as rain again. Give her my regards and get well wishes." She thanked the man and continued on her way, absently twisted the strange food. "What the hell is that?" Natsu had started to walk next to her and was examining the food. "Oh this? It is a Dragon Fruit. It is named after Dragons because it only grows in this town, where we will visit, and it tends to be one of our favorite foods. No matter what element of the dragon that eats it." Natsu's mouth was in an 'o' shape, however before he could ask another question, probably if he could eat it, they had arrived at the forest and Alicante turned to face them.

"Alright then I have had enough of being followed could you please come out, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charla?" The Dragon Slayers turned in surprise as the aforementioned people slipped between the trees to face them. "I thought I had been clear in my instructions, but apparently I was not." Erza stepped forward to answer, "We do not care about your warning. You have taken our friends and we will fight to get them back if we must." During her little speech she had equipped a sword that appeared to have wings at the hilt. Alicante seemed to squirm under the sight of the blade. "Fine then if you wish this to start then I must enforce the set rules." She lifted her hand and a dark blue magic circle appeared sending out a white light that hit the secondary group. Soon their forms disappeared as Alicante set down the Dragon Fruit and her bag at the base of a tree. Before she could turn Natsu and Gajeel tried to hit her with a flaming fist and an iron pole as Natsu yelled about hurting his Nakama. Just as they were about to land a hit, Alicante turned with a speed they almost couldn't see and hit them both in their guts sending them crashing into some trees.

"Roar of the Light Dragon!" "Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" "Lightening Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" The three attacks sped towards Alicante who simply raised her hands and shouted, "Mirrored Reflector!" A silver white oval appeared before her and sent the attacks back at the group, however the attacks didn't head back to the attackers. The white roar hit Rogue, the lightening hit Sting, and the shadow roar hit Laxus. Laxus was barely scratched while Sting and Rogue were thrown back a few feet. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" The two attacks managed to hit her and created a bit of a dust shield around her. When the dust settled Alicante only had a few marks. She didn't even seemed fazed. Instead she ran up to Sting and Rogue and jumped in the air to kick them in their chests, causing them to fly backwards. Laxus hit her from behind with the attack Roaring Thunder sending her flying forward as well. His attacked seemed to cause the most damage so far, though neither Sting nor Rogue had managed to hit her.

The Slayers continued in a sort of pattern. For the most part they attacked in pairs except for Laxus who would try to attack her when she wasn't paying full attention to her surroundings. Natsu's attacks seemed to have little to no affect on her. Gajeel was faced with almost the same problem though his attacks did a little better. Sting and Rogue landed a combined total of three hits on her after a half hour of fighting. Laxus seemed to be the only one who could actually hurt her. The sad thing about all of this was Alicante never used another spell besides the Mirror Reflector. After another fifteen minutes Alicante let out a yawn, "Now I am just bored. I guess I have to end the game here. I will admit you lasted longer than I thought you would by a good twenty minutes." Natsu pushed himself up from the ground yelling, "What do you mean 'end the game'? This doesn't end until we beat you!"

Alicante simply started to laugh. "Fine if you want this game to have a losing side, I will reach that goal in a few seconds. Before the Slayers could continue their attacks the Dragon lifted her two hands and began to mumble something in a different language. A large magic circle appeared beneath the Slayers' feet. The circle began to drain their magical power slowly knocking them out.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I had been lazily floating on my back in the massive outdoor pool I had seen from my window when I saw Alicante in her Dragon form landing not that far away from me. I saw some strange forms on her back and as I walked closer I recognized them. I wonder how she managed to knock them all out including Laxus of all people! "Lucy I need some help getting them off my back so I can turn into my human form. Can you get the Exceeds to pick up their Slayers and put them in the infirmary?" I nodded and ran to find the Exceeds. I explained what Alicante needed of them and soon the Slayers were laying down in the infirmary. "Alicante you didn't hurt Rogue too badly, right?" Fro asked from atop of said Slayer. "I just knocked them out. Before I put them on my back I healed any injuries they may have obtained while we fought. We should probably let them sleep. I will check on them every now and again." Everyone seemed a little sad at having to leave their friends alone but knew if Alicante didn't explain herself right away they might do something rash. As we began to leave the room Alicante pulled me over. "Hey Lucy I have another request if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I enjoy helping out friends." She seemed shocked at this, and if I wasn't mistaken, she said under her breath, "So now I have more human friends. It has been a hundred years since I made a new friend. Anyway," she said louder so I could hear her, "when the Slayers wake up could you be with me. If you are with me Natsu is less likely to set my house on fire if he knows I didn't hurt anyone." She needed something that simple? It didn't even take me a second to agree. She looked so relieved at that. "Alright then when they start to wake up I'll come and get you."

_Okay so the fight wasn't exactly good, but well I suck at writing fights. There will also be another fight later in the story so don't worry your pretty little heads. It may be a little while before I update again because I will be focusing on finishing my summer work. So until next time, Sayonara!_


End file.
